Dennis (SpongeBob SquarePants)
Dennis the Hitman, '''mainly known as '''Dennis, is the secondary antagonist of Nickelodeon's 11th feature film, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. He is an assassin who was sent by Plankton to stop SpongeBob and Patrick from finding King Neptune's crown. He was voiced by Alec Baldwin who also played Makunga, Nicholas Kudrow, Larry Quinn, and Donald Trump. Description Dennis was an assassin who was hired by Sheldon J. Plankton to kill SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star. The reason being that Plankton stole King Neptune's crown, sold it to a forbidden land called Shell City and framed Eugene H. Krabs for the crime so Neptune threatened to execute Mr. Krabs (via burning by fire) unless the crown was to be retrieved within a period of six days; Plankton, obviously, wanted Krabs to die of a painful and wrongful execution, and upon learning SpongeBob's and Patrick's journey to get the crown back, he knew that Neptune would discover that Plankton was the thief, so he sent Dennis after them. Dennis first appears in the film after SpongeBob and Patrick left on a mission to bring the crown back to King Neptune, he inspects left behind sesame seeds from the Patty Wagon and the two gasoline workers insult his hat. Annoyed by this, he pulls their mouths off and drives off to find SpongeBob and Patrick and stop them. Later in the film, SpongeBob and Patrick encountered Dennis for the first time during the middle of their journey. Dennis removes Spongebob and Patrick's mustaches that were used to become "men" (which are made of sea grass and given by Princess Mindy) from their face, stating that they were fake. After revealing to his victims that Plankton is the one who stole the crown and send it to Shell City, Dennis was about to crush them with his "big" spike boot, only to be crushed by the Cyclops's "bigger boot". After what happened at Shell City, SpongeBob and Patrick escape and ride on the backside of David Hasselhoff, who speedily swims through the ocean in order to send them back to Bikini Bottom. During the middle of the swim, SpongeBob and Patrick see the boot of the Cyclops that he stepped on Dennis with. It stops behind his foot and lifts back to show Dennis, who is squished into a green pulp like Plankton always does when somebody steps on him. Dennis then detaches from the boot and onto Hasselhoff, revealing that he is still alive. He tries to kill SpongeBob and Patrick, eventually cornering them on Hasselhoff's heel. As Dennis prepares to kill SpongeBob and Patrick with his cleated boot, he suddenly hears the honk of a boat's horn. Dennis turns around to see, to his horror, Hasselhoff swimming straight towards a catamaran. Dennis is struck by the catamaran and falls into the sea, never to be seen or heard from again by the viewers for the rest of the film, though his fate remains uncertain. Personality Dennis is murderous, manipulative, cold-blooded, and dishonest. He is a selfish, loathsome, and bloodthirsty assassin who supposedly tries to kill SpongeBob and Patrick and prevent them from bringing the crown to King Neptune. He is also very hypocritical and unscrupulous, so he loves hunting and killing anyone he is hired to kill. One of his most abominable plans is when he tries to prevent them from bringing the crown to King Neptune. Appearance Dennis is tall, slender, and has olive green skin. He usually wears black cowboy-type hat, a gray shirt, a black vest, a pair of silver shoulder pauldrons, a right-hand fingerless spiked glove, a pair of black sunglasses, a red handkerchief which covers his mouth, black trousers, a dark gray utility belt with a skull symbol, and a pair of black boots with spikes underneath. When Dennis is crushed by the Cyclops, his clothes are damaged and ragged, he also has eyes with black irises and a mouth reveals sharp and pointy teeth. His appearance was inspired by various motorbike gang members. Gallery SBSP___Dennis_and_the_Evil_Pla_by_kamijo.png Char 25254.jpg|Dennis inspecting left-behind sesame seeds from the Krabby Patty-shaped car. Dennis_(The_SpongeBob_SquarePants_Movie).png Spongebob_Villain_-_Dennis (2).jpg|Dennis driving on the road, his shades reflecting the image of the same road that Spongebob and Patrick drove during the journey to retrieve the crown located at Shell City. mustace.jpg|Dennis growing a mustache 3983725_std.jpg|"Don't worry, this'll only hurt a lot!" Dennis_in_middle_of_peeling_off_bigger_boot.png|Dennis, in blob form, getting himself off the Cyclops' boot for his revenge haha.JPG|Dennis, having smashed shades and ripped clothes, comes back for revenge and returns to carry off where he left off after getting stepped on by The Cyclops before killing SpongeBob and Patrick! did you miss me.png|"Did you miss me?" Densho.jpg|"Now, where were we?" guts.png spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8120.jpg|Dennis' defeat and presumed death. Trivia *As The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie was originally stated to be the series finale of the show, Dennis was never seen again for the rest of the franchise. *Despite being Plankton's minion however, Dennis never interacted with his boss on-screen though due to that Plankton seems to have trust with Dennis into preventing SpongeBob and Patrick from getting Neptune's crown and by the fact that Dennis wants to kill SpongeBob and Patrick and was also aware that Plankton stole the crown hinting that they might be on good terms. They both do villainous schemes in separate and different ways during the film. They may also have some things in common, like when both of them get crushed, they become green blobs. *He also can breathe outside of water without any trouble. Although this could be because he was under a boot for some time and the boot sped through the water, thus giving Dennis more moisture. *He resembled Plankton after he was crushed by the Cyclops. *Even though Dennis is determined to kill SpongeBob and Patrick, he is willing to let them go if they pay him the amount of money he demands. This is shown when SpongeBob tries to bribe him and he responds, "It's gonna take a lot more than five...", before noticing that SpongeBob gave him Goofy Goober Dollars. Navigation Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Mercenaries Category:Minion Category:Greedy Category:Mongers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Stalkers Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Category:Right-Hand Category:Enigmatic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Oppressors Category:Assassin Category:Barbarian Category:Mentally Ill Category:Thugs Category:Outlaws Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Egotist Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Enforcer Category:Traitor Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Predator